La malvada mente de Kirk o las 26 preguntas sobre ciencia
by Barakkeda
Summary: Jim Kirk es un ser malvado, pero es muy bueno ocultándolo. ¿Cuánto tardará Spock en darse cuenta de que el Capitán se está burlando de él? Pre-slash.


**La malvada mente de Kirk o las 26 preguntas sobre ciencia que muestran el límite de la estupidez humana**

Muchas personas admiran al Capitán Kirk porque lo ven como un héroe, como un ejemplo a seguir y como una gran persona. Esas personas obviamente no lo conocen.

La tripulación de la USS Enterprise es fiel a su Capitán, pues él sí es una gran persona, un gran héroe y un magnífico capitán, pero incluso los miembros más recientes de la nave saben reconocer que Kirk tiene una mente forjada para el mal.

Kirk era cuidadoso y no siempre mostraba su lado malévolo, y esa es la razón por la que el universo parecía explotar cada vez que hacía algo infame. Cada una de sus acciones era percibida un millón de veces más viles. Un ejemplo es lo que le hizo al Señor Spock, el Primer Oficial.

El ingeniero en jefe, Scotty, había estado ahí cuando el plan se forjó en la mente del Capitán: vio el brillo calculador en los ojos azules de Jim y observó, aterrorizado, como se le formaba una sonrisa de villano.

La teniente Uhura había estado cuando empezó, pero no comprendió lo que significaba, es más, creyó que sólo había sido un momento de "torpeza". Ella estaba comiendo con Spock y el susodicho malvado ser en el comedor. La conversación era muy amena y no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo, lo que era un alivio. De hecho, estaban hablando sobre la colonia de Vulcano.

—El viejo Spock me dijo que la población está creciendo— comentó Jim, ignorando el tic en el ojo de su Primer Oficial cuando mencionó la palabra "viejo".

—La especie se está recuperando a un ritmo aceptable.

De repente, la expresión de Jim cambió a una preocupada y se acercó confidencialmente a sus dos acompañantes.

—Spock, se me acaba de ocurrir algo que puede ser un problema para la colonia. Tú, que eres científico de seguro sabes la respuesta, ¿la infertilidad es hereditaria?

Tanto Spock como Uhura se quedaron quietos, sin saber qué decir, y Jim mantuvo su mueca preocupada.

—Está bien, le preguntaré al médico de la nave. Es su especialidad, después de todo.

Bones nunca escuchó esa pregunta. Si no que escuchó otra. Estaban descansando en una luna bonita, pequeña y muy paradisiaca. Los tres oficiales se encontraban disfrutando de la sombra, recostados y bebiendo cócteles de frutas, por insistencia de McCoy: _¡no hay otro lugar donde pueda tomar esto, maldita sea!_.

La bebida de Kirk estaba servida en lo que parecía ser un coco. Cuando la terminó, se quedó pensativo, mirando al coco, y medio murmuró pensativo:

—Los cocos tienen pelo y producen leche… ¿Por qué no se clasifican como mamíferos?

Bones estuvo seguro de que escuchó mal y que ya se estaba volviendo viejo, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba loco, porque, con todas las letras escuchó en la noche una pregunta que Jim le hizo a Spock:

—Hey, Spock, las instrucciones de la comida dicen que debo ponerla 18-21 minutos en el microondas, ¿cómo rayos caliento algo por menos tres minutos?

McCoy se rió, mucho.

Quienes más preguntas de esas escucharon fueron Chekov y Sulu. Pero ninguno adivinó qué es lo que trataba de hacer su Capitán. De hecho, tanto el navegante como el piloto llegaron a la conclusión de que en el fondo Jim era un rubio de estereotipo: tonto.

Una vez, mientras navegaban una porción particularmente aburrida del espacio, Jim le preguntó a Spock si era posible que los peces se drogaran con hierba marina. Y una mañana, en el ascensor, Kirk le decía a su primer oficial que le había entrado agua en los oídos, para inmediatamente preguntarle, alarmado: " _¿es seguro que escuche música electrónica?"_.

En una misión a tierra, escucharon otra de esas joyas: " _Oye, Spock, siempre escucho que hablan de_ asesinato en primer grado _, ¿se refieren a grados celsius o fahrenheit?"_. Y ese mismo día, mientras estaban luchando por salir de una plataforma que se estaba inundando, Jim dijo: _"Todos los años se mueren doscientas mil personas ahogadas. Si este año ya murieron doscientas mil, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo respirar bajo el agua?"_. Solo para que sepan, Jim recibió una respuesta negativa y muy agresiva de un muy enojado vulcano… Aunque Spock después negó la parte de "enojado" y "agresivo".

Scotty escuchó una pregunta, y nada más una, cuando el Capitán estaba enfermo. Según el doctor, la cura para la gripe común nunca iba a ser encontrada porque el virus " _lo único que sabe es mutar, el desgraciado"._ Así que Jim se había transformado en un burrito humano en su cama, y estaba recibiendo una visita de sus amigos. Cuando McCoy le estaba tomando la temperatura, Carol Marcus dijo que los termómetros de mercurio seguían siendo una de las mejores maneras para hacer esa prueba.

Inició una discusión, por supuesto: " _¡yo sé qué es lo mejor en mi trabajo, mujer!"_. " _¡Pues no lo parece!"_. La detuvo Jim, hablando muy fuerte, con una voz que parecía la de un perro ahogándose.

—Yo tengo una pregunta, Spock. ¿Por qué Mercurio está en estado líquido a temperatura ambiente, pero es sólido cerca del sol?

McCoy declaró a Jim delirante y sacó a todo el mundo de ahí.

Spock… Bueno, él sí escuchaba todas las preguntas de Jim, y no comprendía. Era algo tan ilógico… ¿Cómo un ser tan brillante como Jim Kirk podía hacer preguntas tan estúpidas? Pero lo comprendió luego de la pregunta número 26.

Acababa de terminar su turno en el puente cuando fue a visitar a su, aún enfermo, oficial superior. Tecleó el código en la puerta y entró a la habitación sin molestarse en llamar primero a la puerta -hace mucho que Jim le había exigido que no lo hiciera.

En la cama, Jim estaba leyendo. Tenía la nariz roja, estaba rodeado de pañuelos desechables usados, estaba sudando porque estaba envuelto en muchas mantas y llevaba puestos como tres suéters. Además, estaba usando unas gafas que Spock nunca le había visto.

—Jim— lo llamó Spock, sobresaltándolo—, ¿ya has ingerido alimentos?

—Spock, me asustaste… Sí, Bones acaba de venir a rellenarrme de sopa. ¿Tú ya comiste?

Spock asintió y se acercó a la cama para recoger la basura.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

—Yo discrepo.

Kirk sonrió y luego, mientras se masajeaba la frente, dejó el libro en su mesita de noche. Se veía muy cansado.

—Sabes, Spock, creo que me voy a hacer una cirugía ocular.

—Si es necesaria deberías hacerlo, Jim.

—Tengo vista cansada, y probablemente va a empeorar. Sí, voy a hacerme una cirugía láser. ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en lanzar rayos por mis ojos?

Spock dejó de recoger basura y le prestó su entera atención al hombre que estaba recostado en la cama. Se veía serio, pero tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Disculpa, Jim, pero no entendì lo que dijiste.

—Dije que cuánto crees que tarde en disparar rayos láser por mis ojos— confundido, Spock no dijo nada—. Ya sabes, después de mi cirugía láser.

El vulcano no dijo nada por un rato, mientras estudiaba a Jim.

—¿Es esto una broma humana?

Jim apretó los labios y siguió serio.

—Tal vez.

Y Spock lo comprendió. Incluso se mareó un poco y se regodeó en esa inundación de conocimiento que lo embargó.

—Todas esas preguntas extrañas son bromas humanas.

—Tal vez.

Spock, con las manos detrás de la espalda, se acercó a Jim, y lo miró desde arriba, como se mira a los niños pequeños y maleducados.

—¿Por qué?— exigió.

Jim apretó más los labios, pero no pudo ocultar la diversión en sus ojos.

—Porque sí.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

Jim se rió y siguió riéndose.

—¡Es que debiste ver tu cara!

Le dio un ataque de tos, pero siguió riéndose.

Un poco más tarde, acompañados de una taza de té, el par jugaba ajedrez y Spock trajo el tema a la mesa de nuevo. Jim suspiró cansado y divertido y exclamó:

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿No puedes dejarlo ir?

Spock inclinó la cabeza y respondió.

—No puedo, como tú sugieres, "dejarlo ir". Me intriga el motivo de tu empresa.

—Sólo quería confundirte un poco— respondió Jim riendo—. Que creyeras que soy normal y estúpido a la vez.

Spock estudió al sonriente e infantil capitán y respondió.

—Nunca he creído que eres normal. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría eso.

Jim se mostró indignado, pero en lugar de "asustar" a Spock sólo lo maravilló: es decir, nadie tiene derecho a verse tan adorable con la nariz llena de mucosidades.

—¿Sabes qué? Sé que es un insulto, pero me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido. Sépase afortunado, Señor Spock.

Más tarde, Jim se auto declaraba el rey del ajedrez, a pesar de que la única razón por la que ganó fue el haberle hecho pucheros a Spock, diciéndole lo débil que estaba.

Sí, Jim es una persona malvada y calculadora.

* * *

Hola, tengo un fic muy largo pendiente, pero estoy de luto por la computadora que lo contenía. Murió hace meses y aún no me he recuperado. Pero ya estoy re escribiendo La Caída del Héroe, por si alguien lo está siguiendo, espero pronto actualizar.

Mientras tanto, estoy escribiendo otras cosillas, y esta la acabo de hacer. Leí las 26 preguntas (26 science questions that push the limits of human stupidity) y supe que debía escribir un fic sobre eso. Si alguien las quiere leer todas sólo es cuestió de googlearlo.

Por si no quedó claro, esto es un pre—slash, aunque si no les gusta el Spirk pueden pretender que es pura y sana amistad.

Nos leemos!


End file.
